Letters
by RoisinChubs
Summary: <html><head></head>A collection of letters announcing, congratulating and occasionally commiserating the forthcoming betrothal of Miss E Bennet to Mr F Darcy and of her sister Miss J Bennet to Mr C Bingley.</html>
1. Elizabeth and Mrs Gardiner

So I came up with this idea on the train whilst reading (for the 1000th time) Pride and Prejudice. This fic will be a series of letters announcing and congratulating the occurrence of a certain two _desirable_ upcoming betrothals. I'm not sure how many I can get out of this idea but I have a few up my sleeve. If you have any suggestions, please let me know! I figured I'd start with Mrs Gardiner's reply to Elizabeth's last letter to her, which I'll include in this chapter too.

**I own nothing.** All that glory goes to Ms. Jane Austen.

* * *

><p><em>"I would have thanked you before, my dear aunt, as I ought to have done, for your long, kind, satisfactory detail of particulars; but to say the truth, I was too cross to write. You supposed more than really existed. But now suppose as much as you choose; give a loose to your fancy, indulge your imagination every possible flight which the subject will afford, and unless you believe me actually married, you cannot greatly err. You must write again very soon, and praise him a great deal more than you did in your last. I thank you, again and again, for not going to the Lakes. How could I be so silly as to wish it! ... Mr. Darcy sends you all the love in the world, that he can spare from me. You are all to come to Pemberly at Christmas. <em>

_Your's, &c."_

* * *

><p>My Dear Niece,<p>

Your uncle and I send our warmest congratulations, and are delighted in the knowledge that our speculations as to your feelings whilst visiting the peaks have been proved to be correct. I am most assuredly certain that you and he will be very greatly happy together. As for your request that I praise him more fully in this letter than my last, I will say only this; his choice of wife says all I ever could of his character, his love for you is enough to recommend him a very good sort of man, and I wish you both every possible happiness.

As for thanks, you owe us none. Had our trip not been shortened we may never have had the pleasure of seeing you so well matched, and so you see that is all the gratification we need.

I do not wish to detain you from your betrothed a moment longer than necessary, so I shall leave this correspondence brief and end only with the assurance that we most readily accept your invitation for Christmas; I am sure the grounds of Pemberly look exceptionally splendid covered in snow.

Ever Yours,

M. GARDINER

**Next up:** Darcy to Georgiana


	2. William and Georgiana

Dearest sister,

I hope this letter finds you in good health and spirits, I certainly am very well myself. How go your studies? Richard informs me that you play the harp remarkably well, and I must own that from the little I heard of it last month, I agree with him. Although I do believe I will always enjoy the sound of you at the piano forte best. I long to hear you play for me when I am returned, I miss the merry sound. Perhaps, I might venture to ask you to indulge me with a _duet? _

I crossed paths with Miss Elizabeth Bennet once again this last fortnight. She is very well, and bids me to inform you that she is most eager to continue with the acquaintance you began while she visited in the summer. Except it must now perhaps be on a more intimate, familial level. I am correct in assuming you have always longed for a sister, am I not?

Your brother,

William

* * *

><p>Brother,<p>

It is wrong of you to tease me so. Was your intention in your last to inform me that you are engaged to Miss Bennet? I dearly hope so, for if that is not the case then I shall believe you quite addled.

Please respond quickly, with more particulars and less inquiries after my studies. I know you mean to distract me, and you can get all the answers you seek from Richard or Mrs. Annesley.

Yours,

Georgiana.

* * *

><p>My dear sister,<p>

You are correct in all you assumed concerning my last letter. Indeed I was teasing you; It seems I am encouraged to indulge that pass time more frequently now, and I daresay will be in the future. Elizabeth Bennet is to be my wife, and your sister. I hope you liked her? With my sudden departure to London and then again to Netherfield, I barley had enough time to ask you. I assure you, though, that she is everything lovely, and greatly wishes to know you better.

As for your accusation of distractions, perhaps you are correct there also. However, you know I take the greatest interest in all you do.

I will end then, with the fondest wish that you can love her as well as you love me, and she as well as I love you.

Your affectionate brother,

William.

* * *

><p>Dearest, Dearest brother,<p>

I knew how it would be! I guessed from the moment she arrived at Pemberly on that first meeting; The way you watched her! I have rarely seen your eyes so full of joy. When she left so abruptly, you seemed so forlorn. I was sure you would follow her and acquire her hand before long.

I am so very pleased for you both. Oh, brother I do not believe I have ever been so excited. Rest assured, Will, I liked her very much. She is very well suited to you, and will be a wonderful sister. I am certain we will love each other, as you wish.

I must go and write to her immediately; I am determined to be involved in the wedding plans.

Oh to see you happy again, it is too much! I feel positively giddy with mirth.

Always,

Your loving sister.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I've always thought Darcy would tease his sister this way, especially with some encouragement from Lizzy. I wanted to explore a less formal Darcy, and more vocal Georgiana. AAANNNDDDD I wanted to delve into the affectionate relationship between them, that's only hinted at in the book. A little hint at the end of G's last letter to the Darcy's emotional upheaval the year before due to a _*ahem*_ certain non-gentleman. What do you think?

**Next up: **Bingley and Caroline. I think their correspondence is going to be a little different, don't you?


	3. Bingley and Caroline

_**AN:** So as a few of you have pointed out, Georgiana's response to her brothers engagement in the last chapter was definitely too brief. This is partly because of laziness and lack of skill but mostly because I didnt want to loose that snappy back and forth correspondence that I had established. If you'd prefer to think of G's second letter as more of an excerpt of the "four sides" of paper then please do. And perhaps I'll write more detailed version at a later date. For now, though, enjoy some mortified Caroline and (slightly) feisty Bingley. _

My dear Caroline,

I am most assuredly the happiest man in England. I may venture to say the world. This letter is to bring you the news of my betrothal to Miss Jane Bennet. Can you believe Caroline, that she loved me even last year, when we were all so convinced that she was indifferent? I could scarce believe it myself. I abhor to think of the pain that our ill-informed departure caused her. Yet she tells me that it is all forgot, that she has forgiven me wholeheartedly and is ready to move on to happier things. She is a saint, a complete angel. I do not deserve the love and forgiveness she has bestowed on me.

I could scarcely believe it when Darcy informed me that he, you and Louisa concealed her being in town from me in June, and I must own that this angered me some. You must allow me to think for myself dear sister, although I am sure you had my well being in mind. At least I hope this is the case. The consequences of such actions could have been much more severe had Darcy not admitted to the interference and persuaded me to journey to Heartfordshire.

I hope very much that you can be happy for me, and welcome your new sister with open arms. You did always appear fond of her.

She has made me the happiest of men.

Your Brother,

Charles.

* * *

><p>Charles.<p>

You cannot be serious! Miss Bennet, for all her loveliness, is hardly your equal. To have such in-laws; What a mother to welcome to the family! And her sisters! Oh, I beg you to reconsider, brother. Think of Miss Georgiana!

Yours,

Caroline.

* * *

><p>Caroline,<p>

Now you are not being serious. Surely you are not still entertaining the wild hope that I would marry Miss _Darcy_? She will be my sister only, and that is decided.

Watch your language concerning my beloved, C. Is this the true reason behind all your persuasion to retire to London last year? You believed her and her family beneath me? You considered her unequal to me? Caroline, please tell me this is not so.

Charles.

* * *

><p>Brother,<p>

What on earth can you mean by calling Miss Darcy your sister? What is it that you are not telling me? Do I have reason to expect a proposal in my near future?

I cannot tell you that I have not always considered her and her family inferior. She is a sweet girl, Charles, but to take her as your wife? With such low connections, how could you present her at court without the abhorrence of the ton? What can you be thinking? Oh dear, dear brother, I beg you to consider, think what this will do to our family. To be related to such people, it is not to be born.

I will travel to you as soon as I am able, and put this right.

Caroline.

* * *

><p>Caroline,<p>

I must insist that you do not venture to "put this right," as you so eloquently put. Stay in London and enjoy the company. I have made my decision and that decision is final; I am to marry Jane Bennet. She has made me the happiest man on earth and I will not risk losing her again. I am sorry to greive you and no doubt Louisa, but really, think of the joy this union will bring me and be done with it.

I do not care one jot what the ton will think, not that I believe they will censure my choice of bride; Jane is admired wherever she goes for her grace beauty and gentility, this will not change at court I am certain of it.

As for your question regarding Darcy, he is to marry Miss Elizabeth and therefore will be our brother. So through this and their union, you have gained your dearest wish of calling Miss Georgiana your sister.

If you can think of nothing kind or congratulatory to write in return, I beg you not to do so at all.

Good day madam,

Charles.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong> So quite a different sibling exchange from the last. Perhaps Bingley is a bit cutting in his last letter, but for all his goodness, I refuse to believe he is a sap, and I want to believe that he is quite capable of standing up for himself and his fiancee. I do not believe he is aware of Caroline's feelings towards Mr. Darcy, as even in a rage, it's hard to imagine him wanting to hurt anyone (let alone his sister) that badly. He just believes her shallow and cold towards his wife to be, and also wishes to halt all notions she may have to set him up with Miss Darcy._

_Hope you enjoyed! _

**Next up:** Darcy to Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Eek!


	4. Mr Darcy and Lady Catherine

Aunt,

I write to bring you the news of my betrothal to Miss Elizabeth Bennet. I can only wish rather than assume that you send happy salutations, although I fear that this will not be the case. I caution you that she has brought me joy beyond anything I have ever felt, in the hope that your compassion for me and my future happiness will allow you to be accepting of my choice of bride.

Your Nephew,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

* * *

><p>Fitzwilliam,<p>

How dare you pollute your family name and estate by welcoming such a woman into it? How dare you slight your cousin by choosing another, far less gentile woman for your wife? I suppose you believe _that woman,_ for I cannot even bring myself to write her name, will make a fine mistress for Pemberly? It is clear that your estate and income is her only goal in attaching herself to you. With such poor connections, and from the mere state of the house her family reside in, I doubt her father can offer her much in the way of inheritance. His estate is entailed away from his own children, I hope you understand? I can only assume that this was procured by his own father, after his son chose to marry outside his social sphere. I never believed you weak or foolish enough to be entrapped by the allurements of a fortune hunter, nephew. I am most seriously disgusted by your actions, and that of your intended. She is a headstrong, light-skirted country nobody who lied outright about the intimacy of your connection.

I will not accept such a low bread trollop into my family, Fitzwilliam; know that she will be shunned by all of us. I have nothing further to write, no congratulations to send. She is a harlot and has tainted your reputation with her own and that of her ridiculous family, and I will think no more on either of you.

Good day, sir.

* * *

><p>Dear, Madam.<p>

I must beg you to uphold your final assurance, and do not correspond with me further from this day forward. I am grieved by the level of which you have insulted me, and my betrothed. Today you have lost the attentions of a most beloved nephew. I will not visit you, I will not write to you, this I can safely promise.

F. DARCY

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So here it is, just a few days late, I'm sorry! I found Lady C's letter a challenge as Austen mentions that it countains language very abusive towards Elizabeth, and I am not familiar at all with regency era insults. So bear with me, and let me now if I did alright. I implied that LCdB was of the opinion that Darcy was merely marrying Elizabeth because she tempted him into her bed, but felt that saying it outright would be too much for Darcy to ever forgive. I'm not overly fond of this Chapter, but I hope you enjoy.


End file.
